


Teacher's Pet

by WinterSpells



Category: RWBY
Genre: "Let's kick Ironwood's ass together", #lesbiansquad, Alright I need to stop, And I guess I've made it confusing, And will mention/talk about taking advantage or rape, But there's no going back now, F/F, F/M, I also don't know what I'm doing but I'm getting help, James is a stupid bitch here, Obviously contains an underage relationship, Robyn Hill's campaign should have been, Sorry Not Sorry, This is a sort of slow burn kind of story, hhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: They didn't plan any of this, and towards the beginning, that was a good thing.This however, was something else entirely.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falconstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/gifts).



> A majority of this was inspired by Melanie Martinez's song, Teacher's Pet, and because the big man had started it, so now I'm finishing it. 
> 
> I'll go back and edit this later, so think of this short little thing as a really bad prologue.

The whole point of this was to watch and listen, maybe take a few notes here and there, you know, nothing special. That's all she had to do, yet she couldn't even manage it. Part of her was irked because of that, yet something else inside her, a part she was becoming more familiar with as time went on, couldn't help but not give a damn. 

It was certainly becoming quite the conundrum.

"Alright, I think that's it for today," the bell rang, making the teacher smile, "am I good or what?" 

A few scattered laughs throughout the room had been the only answer to that teasing question, and it took several moments for her to kickstart into getting packed up like the rest of her class. 

She was almost out the door before that telltale throat clear sounded behind her. 

"Ms. Schnee, can you please stay after for a few minutes? I have a question about some of these answers from the worksheet you turned in yesterday." 

She stood stock-still for a few beats, knowing full well there was nothing questionable about her answers, and that this strategy was only a ploy to get her to do what was asked. 

As if she wouldn't have agreed to it anyway. 

Without being told, she quietly closed the door and swung around, her eyes locking with her teacher. 

"There's nothing wrong with my answers." It was said in a matter of fact way. Well, that's also just how she spoke. 

Her teacher smiled, eyes glinting mischievously.

"It's well known that if anything you do is less than perfect, you'll go off the rails," that teasing tone was back, and oh god how she loved it, "so it's lucky for me that all I have to do is question your methods in order to make you stay." 

That wasn't quite true, and they both knew it. 

"If you know everything I do is perfect, then why get me to stay?" 

"Not everything you do is perfect."

"How ominous of you." 

Her teacher laughed then, and it was such a marvelous sound. She wished to listen to it always. 

It took her longer than she cared to admit to notice that she had started walking closer and closer to the desk her teacher occupied until she stood right in front of it. 

"What I'm questioning is your commitment." 

That made her snap to attention. 

"My commitment?"

"Well, not that, per se." Lips pursed, followed by a thoughtful expression. "Your attention span might be better."

"My attention…" 

The thoughtful expression turned smug. 

"You were staring at me the whole period."

"I'm supposed to."

"But not in the dreamy, "I wanna tap that" kind of way." 

She didn't know what to say to that, but luckily she didn't have to.

"It's flattering, but how do I know you're actually retaining any information?"

She smiled and rounded the desk, making sure to press in close. 

"You know because I'm great at multitasking." 

The smugness was still present, but something else entered the teachers’ gaze. 

"I'm very familiar with your version of multitasking, Winter." 

Oh how wonderful it was to hear her name being uttered in such a sultry way. 

"You're the only one who is."

"Is that so?" 

She hummed quietly and leaned down, lips tantalizingly close to their target. 

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Before the teacher could utter a word, she spoke again. "Actually, we're in physics, so it's more appropriate to do a demonstration instead, isn't it?" 

The only words that were exchanged after that were murmurs of praise or direction. 

Science really was a wonderful thing, once you got right down to it.


	2. This Is Not a Fairy Tale, But It's Close Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To new beginnings, and old rituals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a spur of the moment kind of thing so hopefully it's not god awful.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

That was a phrase the both of them uttered almost constantly towards the beginning. Well, actually, it was usually moaned out, but that’s a detail no one really considered until much later. 

Luckily for them, neither one says it much anymore. There’s rarely any time for it, so this is where the compromising comes in. 

“What do you mean you can’t? It’s not like I’m asking you to remove your kidney.” 

Winter looked at her lover sheepishly, then went back to adjusting her clothing. 

“I’ve reminded you for the past week and a half about this, and you told me it was fine, so I really don’t understand why you’re choosing to argue with me about it now.”

The blonde pursed her lips in a pout and looked away, catching the fading light from her classroom window. How time flies when you’re four fingers deep. 

“I’m not arguing.”

“Really?” The sarcastic tone wasn’t lost on her, but she chose to ignore it. 

A comfortable quiet settled between them, like a warm blanket on a cool, winter evening. 

To anyone that dwelled somewhere in the vicinity of the blonde’s orbit, they’d know that she loathed any form of silence. It needed to be filled with something at all times, whether it be quiet chatter or music. Anything at all would be better than the feelings of uncertainty contained in that little bubble of commotion-less space, so really, it was quite the surprise that she dwelled in these moments with her white-haired counterpart, if only for the reason of knowing how much she enjoyed something she so decidedly despised. 

Not that she’d ever voice that, but she didn’t really need to, either. 

“What is going on in that brain of yours? Besides the obvious, I mean.”

If they weren’t specific enough in the things they wanted, nothing would get done. Winter learning that and using it on a daily basis made her feel that more cherished. 

“I’m thinking of you.” She was always thinking about her.

“In an irritated, grumpy way, surely.”

That made her smile.

“Maybe a little.”

“I knew it.”

It wasn’t until the white-haired girl was seated on the edge of her desk in front of her that she chose to look away from the window. 

There was a small smile on her lips, and her eyes twinkled in amused satisfaction.

“What’s that look for?” The blonde reached out to touch a smooth, pale thigh, her fingers idly tracing patterns on the skin there. 

“I can’t be happy?”

“You must have your reasons.” 

Winter did look oddly content.

“Would it be too bold of me to say that you make me happy?”

“You’ve always been bold.”

“I can’t afford not to be, especially for the things I want.”

The pointed stare made her feel hot all over. 

“If anyone knew how sweet you can be-”

“I’d kill them before word got out.”

They both shared a smile. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

Ah, so that’s what it was.

“I’ll only be gone for a few days. You’ll see me again on Monday.”

“I know, but…”

“You can call and text me, you know. It’s not like I’m suddenly going to go rogue.”

“Maybe I will.”

“I hope you do.”

Winter spent the rest of their time together fussing over her outfit, organizing her papers, and putting everything else in her bag that needed to be graded or otherwise over the long weekend. 

“All set?”

“I don’t know why you’re asking me when you’re the one who did all the work.”

“I’ll assume that’s a yes.”

They looked at each other then, the mutual promise in both their eyes. 

“Monday?” While Winter was bold, she wouldn’t ask the one question that burned frigidly in her chest, but still, it was implied. 

“Monday.” 

“Good.” That’s all the reassurance that was needed.

Cupping her cheek, the blonde leaned down and delivered a chaste kiss to waiting lips.

“Until then, Snowflake.”

“Good night, Glynda.”

It was a good night indeed...until it wasn’t.


	3. Today's The Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is bad, I'm sorry. I might edit it later or something.

Glynda had always enjoyed the world and the way it worked. The fascination started at the young age of five, when all she had wanted was to spend her time outside, appreciating and loving nature, from the tweeting birds in the highest of trees right down to the wriggling worms in the dirt. This was also when she became equally fascinated with books. She could always be found reclining in a tree, pages between her fingers. The irony was not lost on her, but nonetheless, she felt as if she were paying homage in the only way she knew how. 

This curiosity eventually lead her to taking multiple science classes. She couldn’t get enough. These classes taught her everything she had ever wanted to know, in depth, with up close and personal attention. It wasn’t until she took physics her senior year of high school that she knew she had found her calling. 

Glynda had never considered becoming a teacher until much later in her college career, when most of her time was spent studying and tutoring. She found that she had a knack for it, and that while it could be challenging at times, the reward made up for it. 

Because she could never back down from a challenge, she managed to earn both her PhD in physics and Bachelors in education in a short span of time. She got her first teaching job at a local high school at the age of twenty-five, freshly graduated and ready to get down to business. She has been there ever since. 

  


Like any good scientist, Glynda enjoyed leaving her mark on things. Whether that meant changing the way her students saw the world, blowing things up in the name of science, or even her own research on how to make things more efficient, it gave her a certain amount of joy. To her, that was all she needed to make life interesting and contentful. 

Lucky for her, that hypothesis was wrong. 

On that first day back to school years later (she would soon turn forty-four, and part of her felt as if that were a burden) one Winter Elizabeth Schnee entered her classroom for the final class of the day, and eventually, into her heart as well. She honestly couldn’t have predicted such a thing could even happen or exist, but that was the beauty of being alive in such an uncertain world. 

Winter showed an incredibly aptitude to anything that she set her mind to, and that in itself was rare, but the way she presented herself was even more so. Yes, she could be a show off and rather arrogant at times, but for the most part, that had little to do with her studies. More often than not, she was quiet, reserved, but deftly curious. 

For one reason or another, Glynda herself was curious, then completely astounded when she found Winter’s heated gaze locked on her one day in the middle of lecture. She’d been looked at that way before, of course she had, but it felt different than all the others, and whether it was the feelings that washed over her from that or the gaze itself that left her completely breathless, she had no idea, but if anything, it had to be both. 

From there, it spiraled.

These recent days, Glynda found herself pleasured by the marks she left on Winter. The way she’d flush when she was complimented, the murmur-like tone her voice took when she unsure of something or wanted attention, the husk of her moans as Glynda took her on whatever surface was available, and even the smugness that seemed to simmer when she knew exactly what drove her to distraction. 

Ah yes, Glynda could easily fall in love with the girl. Young woman, rather. Maybe she already had. 

Unfortunately for her, however, her husband liked to leave his mark as well. 

Looking into the bathroom mirror and seeing the bags under her eyes, as well as the purpling bruises lighting up on her collarbone, she sighed. 

At least she had one thing to look forward to these days.


	4. Today Is Not The Day, But Maybe Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter does an oopsy daisy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are short chapters, if you can even call them that, but bear with me on this.

To anyone that didn’t pay attention, things would have appeared normal, and on the outside, they did. Everything happening internally was a completely different story though. Winter knew better than to assume and take things at face value; it was just how she was. Even at a young age, certain things never sat right with her, and it was why her mother referred to her as “overly precautious” and “special.” Maybe she was. 

Things started how they always did: with a certain amount of curiosity and finesse. The few classes she had didn't exactly interest her, and if she were honest with herself for a moment, the material itself or even the teacher bored her to tears, so imagine the surprise and elation when physics was an absolute game changer for her. 

What they went over was challenging and perfect for what she needed, and the teacher wasn't half bad either. 

Scratch that. She was everything. 

One day you're sitting in class, minding your own business, and then she pops into your head unexpectedly. You briefly wonder why, then inevitably move on. The kicker? It keeps happening at random moments throughout the next couple of days, weeks, a month rolls around and now she's there at night in your dreams until you finally decide to face the music and look at her. _Really _, look. And you keep looking, day after day. Then finally, almost predictably, she looks back, but with an expression you can't identify. There's definitely curiosity there, along with a certain kind of heat, and that's the moment you realize you have to have her.__

____

____

It was all terribly cliché, wasn't it?

"Sometime today, Ms. Schnee." 

Blue eyes looked up from their spot on the desk, provocativeness immediately present from nearly every pore. 

"What?" 

"Answer the question." 

I can't. 

"No."

"Because you weren't paying attention." 

Maybe if your class were more interesting, I would. 

"Excuse me?" 

Shit. 

"Is there something you want to say to me, Ms. Schnee?"

The balding, middle aged man didn't look or sound as intimidating as he thought he did, and normally that was fine, but today, Winter was in no mood. 

"Yes, there is something I want to say." 

And with the whole class watching in bewilderment and fascination, she proceeded to tell the man that she had no idea how his wife got any sort of pleasure from his presence, and if anything, she must have had a special little friend to help her, since he was "sorely lacking in every possible department there was" and "maybe if your personality weren't as plain as the color beige" then he could keep her attention, but as it stood, that wasn't happening anytime soon. 

At the time, the surprised gasps and loud guffaws from behind her made her feel powerful, proud even, but now that she was sitting alone in the principal's office, waiting for the final verdict, she felt different. 

She felt empty, and it didn't take a scientist to figure out why. It was too bad she didn't feel like facing or even solving that particular problem just yet. 

If ever.


	5. Women Are So Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda doesn't understand what is going on, and by the looks of things, she probably doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really out of it last night and woke up to this, so I decided to nip and tweak it up to be more presentable, so here you go. 
> 
> This is also probably the longest chapter I've written so far so woo hoo, go me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" And here she thought she'd gotten away scot free. 

"Nothing."

"You can't look me in the eye and say everything's fine when I had to hear the Junior English teachers gossiping about you getting an in school suspension because you talked back to a teacher." 

"Wow, it sounds like you actually care." 

The blonde sputtered and looked incredulously at the younger girl. "Of course I care." 

Winter scoffed and turned away, her white hair swishing back and forth as she shook her head. 

"I can't deal with this right now."

She watched her take a few steps away from her, the incredulousness slowly fading into concern and worry. 

"Winter-"

"Goodbye, Glynda."

She called out to her again, but was deftly ignored. The creak of the back door swinging open and then slamming closed was the only thing that occurred in the empty hallway, but it was enough to make Glynda's head spin. 

Why did her departure sound so permanent?

"Shit." 

The older woman stood there for a second longer before dashing after her, the door swinging open and slamming shut, the sound somehow louder than it had been previously. 

"Winter!" 

"Leave me alone!" 

Glynda was sure that the only way she could have grabbed Winter and slammed her into the side of her car was out of pure adrenaline.

"Winter-"

"What the hell, Glynda! Let me go!"

"Keep your voice down!" Glynda hissed, her eyes anxiously looking around the parking lot and then some. Yes, a majority of the students and faculty had gone home an hour or so previously, but there had to be stragglers hiding in the shadows. 

She breathed a sigh of relief for the moment, then turned to see her shorter counterpart with her arms crossed over her chest, a deep frown firmly in place. If the situation weren't so fucked, it would have been adorable.

"Tell me what's going on."

The tightening of lips was her only reply. 

"Winter, sweetheart, talk to me. Is it...did I do or say something?" Not that she could recall, but with Winter, you never quite knew. 

"Why do you think it's about you?"

Glynda blinked and took a step back, giving the girl some much needed space. 

"I, well, usually when you're upset it's because I-"

"You're so self centered." Excuse me? "Not everything has to be about you." 

She sputtered, and those baby blues somehow became like stone. 

"You're lucky no one is around, or else you'd be slapped with a lawsuit so fast...or better yet, you'll have to go from neighbor to neighbor and tell them how much you like to diddle the little kiddies in your classes."

Glynda couldn't have stopped the gasp even if she had wanted to. 

"Winter…"

"I think we've both wasted enough of our time, don't you? I know I have things to do."

Part of Glynda was prepared to watch Winter walk away and not do anything, but the other part, the one that didn't come out very often, retaliated brutally. 

She snapped. 

"Glynda!" Winter squirmed and squealed against the tall, enraged woman as she roughly pulled open her back passenger door and as gently as she could, shoved her inside and got on top of her, while simultaneously locking the doors so she couldn't escape. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Winter's voice sounded shrill and slightly panicked, having never seen this side of her lover before. "I could call the police right n-"

"Shut up!" 

She did. 

Glynda didn't like seeing the frightened stare being reflected back at her, and instantly regretted making it appear there. 

"You need to tell me what is going on right now. Not tomorrow, not next week, now."

"There's nothing-"

"Bull. Shit." 

Winter flinched and looked away. No, no this wouldn't do. 

"Winter Elizabeth, you will explain yourself right now."

"You're not my mother."

"Excuse me?"

A hesitantly defiant glare finally managed to look back at her. 

"You heard me."

The car suddenly felt hot and stifling, and Winter felt breathless. 

"I'm going to give you one more chance." 

Oh no. 

"Or what..?" The hushed question wasn't asked out of malicious, but out of fear.

Glynda only smiled at her. 

_Oh no._

"Or I'm going to discipline you." That statement ended with a guttural moan, Winter's back arching up taunt like a bow. 

"How did you even-"

"I ask the questions here." 

"Fuck...fuck.." She tightened her legs around Glynda's hips and nudged her closer, making those fingers sink just a little bit deeper. 

"Do I have your full attention now?"

_Oh yes._

"Yes.."

A twist of the fingers. "What was that?" 

"Y-yes! Yes ma'am, yes, I'm listening." What a change of pace this was, considering Glynda wasn't usually so...domineering. 

"Good," those delectable lips descended close to her own, making her whimper. "I want to make it clear that I'm apologizing for handling you so roughly. I'm not a brute." _I'm not my husband._

"It's...a-apology accepted." 

The both of them relaxed at that. 

"Do you mean that?"

"I'll mean whatever you want as long as you don't stop." 

Glynda rolled her eyes and kissed her student firmly, her fingers curling in just the right way that made her squeak. 

Out of every other place they'd managed to have sex and not get caught, her car in the parking lot at the back of the school was a first, so after a few minutes of some murmured maneuvering, they settled into a rhythm that soon had the windows fogged and the car shaking, as if they really were in some badly written rom-com. 

"I...I'm really sorry-fuck, right there...um... about what I said," Winter panted out, her lips pressed against the blondes pulse point on her neck, "I shouldn't have...said I what I did, I-I was just so angry and…"

"You didn't mean it?" 

"Of course I didn't." She pressed her thigh more firmly against her center, making her hiss and grind down. Glynda always loved a good tease. 

"Then why?" Definitely the million dollar question. 

"Today's Tuesday." 

"....yes?"

"You said Monday." 

Oh. 

"I was feeling under the weather-"

"You said you would call, or at least text me while I was at the family cabin this weekend, but you didn't, and I can understand why, but then you didn't have the courtesy to say you weren't going to be here, and I wanted to see you," her eyes shut and her head tilted back, exposing more pale, delicious skin. "It's rather sad that my day's only consist of you." 

Glynda finally understood what her students and various others meant when she overheard them in the hallway stating that something or someone "hit different." 

She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. 

"So…" She was trying really, _really_ , hard to wrap her head around this. "Are you saying that you acted out because you missed me?" 

And every partner she's ever had told her she was the one with "emotional issues." Yeah right.

Winter pursed her lips before letting out a soft sigh, then a hiss as Glynda slowly removed her fingers. 

She hated the empty feeling that came with it. It made her want to curse the older woman more. 

"It's not that simple."

"Then explain it to me." 

Why did she insist on turning things into a bigger deal than they actually were?

"I don't feel like talking, Glynda. In fact, I think your mouth could be put to better use elsewhere." Some part of her believed that if she gave a slight wiggle of the eyebrows, or even those sad, puppy dog eyes, she'd actually be listened to, and it usually worked for her, but not today.

"I'm serious."

"So am I. You can't just get hot and heavy with me and not finish the job." 

Her jeans were already bunched up around her knees and her ass was touching the seat, so what more did Glynda want from her?

"I need to know what's going on through that head of yours. I've navigated pretty well up to this point, but now it's like I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere with no direction, so if you could point or hint on where the right way is…"

She wanted more than Winter could or even wanted to give, then.

"Glynda-"

"Please." She'd heard every plea the blonde could give her, but this was something else entirely. Was she actually being vulnerable?

"I…" _If she is, do I want to be?_ She wasn't so sure. "I just-"

Whatever Winter was going to say died on her lips as she heard Glynda's phone going off, and she stayed silent as she watched her try to placate her husband. 

What a turn off. 

"Yes, I'll be home soon. Mhm. You too." She ended the call in time to see Winter finishing straightening out her clothes and open the door. 

"We're not done here-"

"I think we are, considering you're already late going home."

"Winter-"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Glynda. Or maybe I won't. Who knows." 

"Just-" fuck. "Get back in the car." 

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm good."

"Let me drive you home, at least." 

"Good night, Glynda." 

It didn't feel good to be even more confused and worried, along with having more questions as she had her own car door shut in her face, or to watch her young lover walk away yet again. 

Was one good day really so much to ask for?


	6. You're The Reason I Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter can't get it together and Glynda is having a hard time keeping up, but that's honestly beside the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been feeling well mentally or emotionally for the past couple weeks, longer if I'm honest, but today has been a good day, so I wrote a little something. It's not good and I have no idea what's going on, so I might delete it and start over, but for now, have this because I need to post something. Enjoy.
> 
> Also hey, longer chapter this time :)

Glynda chewed on her lip, eyes unfocused on the papers in front of her. She wasn’t necessarily behind on grading, but she wasn’t up to date on it either. 

She sighed and placed her glasses on top of the seemingly never-ending pile and leaned back in her chair, a hand automatically covering her face. _Why does it have to be like this?_ _Why does everything feel so wrong?_ These were the constant questions running through her head, along with the usual things she had to deal with on a daily basis. 

Today was Friday. It had been two days since Winter talked to her, and sometime next week for her to be out of her suspension. Well, if she wrote the apology letter, that is. 

It really was too much. 

Without thinking too much into it, she picked up her phone and sent a quick text.

_Can we talk?_

Rolling her eyes at herself for sounding so desperate, she placed her glasses back on and attempted to reinstill her focus. It was the best she could do in order to not look at her phone every five seconds, or think of the fact that she really was that desperate. 

It was rounding eight o'clock when she was reaching the end of grading, and when her phone started vibrating. 

_Snowflake._

The accomplishment she felt drained out of her. 

Reaching out, she held the vibrating phone in her hand for a moment as she rationalized that not answering it right away meant she was proving a point. Obviously she knew better. 

Luckily she didn't have to say anything once she answered.

"You were right." A pause. "Well, kind of." A sigh. "I don't know. I don't know anymore." 

What was she supposed to say to that? Should she say something?

"I'm confused." _Wow, good job, Glynda._

Twinkling laughter could not have come as more of a surprise to her, nor the warmth she felt from hearing it. Gods she missed that. 

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just…" Glynda leaned forward, as if it would help her hear what was going on in that wonderfully disastrous head of her lovers. "I meant you were right about me acting out. I usually think about doing those things, who doesn't, but...it wasn't a very good day." 

She softened a little at that. 

"I think I understand."

"You don't. Not entirely." 

"Then explain it to me." Back to where they started. Odd, but intriguing. 

"How do you feel about your husband?" That question wasn't odd or intriguing. It was downright horrible. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I know it's an unspoken agreement to never talk about him, but I have to know."

"Winter-"

"It's important to me." A soft and meaningful declaration that only received a gut-wrenching reaction in response. 

"What do you want me to say, exactly? That I don't love him, and that if I could, I'd run away with you?" For as long as she'd been dying to say those words to her, she hadn't meant to say them in such an angry, sarcastic tone. "That I'd give up every responsibility I have, give up everything I've worked hard for, things I love, just for you? That I would leave my son-"

"Do you love me, Glynda?"

The angry rant, along with her breath, escaped her. 

"....what?" 

"Do you love me?" Winter said the words slowly this time, even going as far as to enunciate. 

"I…" _Say yes! Say it!_ "I don't know." 

The silence was stifling. 

"Okay." 

Wait...that's it?

"Winter-"

"I know you're still working, so go home." 

"Wait-"

"Good night." 

"Wait goddammit!" 

Click. 

"Fuck!" 

Winter was startled awake to a loud tinking sound. Squinting her eyes, she spotted the time on her alarm clock. 

2:55 AM.

She couldn't have wrapped her head around that, even if she'd wanted to, especially when the tinking seemed to get louder. 

Rubbing her eyes and nearly falling out of bed, she shuffled to her window and froze. 

_What the…?_

Another rock hitting the window snapped her out of her stupor, and with a tired frown, she slid it open. 

"What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think the blonde had been crying. 

"I wanted to see you." Oh god, was she drunk?

"Glynda-"

"Come down here and gimme a smooch." Yep, definitely. 

"Jesus Christ…" Winter watched as Glynda picked down to pick up more rocks, then stumble and hit the side of her car, where she stood there, half slumped over. 

"Fuck...of all the irresponsible, stupid shit…" Winter mumbled more explicits as she shut her window, donned her blue robe and bunny slippers, and made her way outside as silently as possibly could. God forbid her parents wake up and start asking questions.

“Winter, you came down from your tower,” Glynda slurred, a dopey grin appearing as she spotted her white-haired counterpart, “I thought I’d have to shimmy up the pipes to come see you. How funny would that have been?” She broke off into giggles as Winter helped her straighten out against the car. 

“I’m not laughing, Glynda.” 

That made an adorable pout break through the grin, but she was determined to hold her ground.

“I mean really, what the hell is wrong with you?”

Was she really asking her that?

“I didn’t like how we left things.”

At least she sounded a bit soberer.

“So you just decided to break out the entire liquor cabinet and rush over here like some deranged lunatic?”

“Well I waited until the both of them were asleep and then raided the cabinet, but when you say it like that, it doesn’t sound good.”

Winter just gave her the “are you kidding me” look she was used to seeing directed at other people. 

“Look, I,” She stuttered, suddenly less sure about whatever plan she had concocted on her way over here, “I was angry, before, you know, because you got in trouble and then you wouldn’t talk to me, and-and I didn’t understand why or what I did, but then you call me tonight and asked me if I-” she couldn’t say it. “I’m kind of going nutty here, Winter.”

As if that weren’t obvious, and now Winter was starting to feel bad. 

“I’m sorry.” What else could she say?

“Just talk to me.” The soft look was back, and so was the gentle stroking of fingers on her knuckles. “Usually I can hardly get you to shut up, so what changed?”

“Everything.”

And maybe it was some act of God, if Winter believed in that, because then Glynda leaned back to the point where her hair wasn’t in the way, with the lamp post shining down on her, and everything really did change.


	7. If Loving You Is Wrong, I Don't Want To Be Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've checked up on this, and I honestly wasn't expecting how many views it's gotten, so thank you for reading this train wreck, it really does mean a lot. 
> 
> I'll do my best with updating more frequently since with everything going on, people need things to read and to focus on these absolute disasters we've named Glynda and Winter.

“You look like a battered angel.”

“What?”

Shit, she hadn’t meant to say that. 

“Your face,” it was Winter’s turn to stutter now, and without thinking, she placed her hand on Glynda’s cheek, where she flinched away from her touch. 

“I should go.”

“No, not yet.” She had run away enough, so she was hell-bent on having her teacher stay, if only for a moment longer. 

“Winter-”

“You’ve been right the entire time about us needing to talk, and I’ve been a selfish idiot, so can I explain my side, and then you can leave?”

How was she supposed to say no?

“Okay,” Glynda said slowly, trying her best to not make it obvious that she was shifting her body away from Winter and the light. Of course Winter saw through her, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. “Talk.”

“I um,” well now that she had her where she wanted her, she didn’t know what to say. “I’m an idiot.” 

She only received a raised, crooked eyebrow in response. Right, she was only stating the obvious yet again.

“I’m an idiot for not knowing how to handle my feelings in a constructive way, and because of that I said some...ah, unsavory things, to a lot of people, including you.” Gods this sucked. 

“Because you missed me.” Duh.

“Because I realized that I’m in love with you.”

It felt even worse saying it out loud.

“Oh.”

_Oh._

“Yeah.” Glynda hadn’t known what she was supposed to feel with Winter looking at her with a mixture of sympathy, awe, and dare she say sorrow, but that feeling only intensified when she watched her look away and wrap her arms around her shoulders, closing herself off from the world, from her. 

It was moments like these where reality smacked her square in the face to remind her that Winter was only a child, and not the capable, adult woman she projected herself to be. 

“I didn’t want to tell you...I knew you’d end things if I did, but you also deserve to know how I feel about you.”

It was only when Glynda blinked that she realized she had waited too long to say anything, the air unbearably awkward between them now.

“How do you feel about me?”

That got her to look up.

“I just told you-” She stopped and closed her mouth. Glynda waited. She’d always wait for her.

“You’re the first thought I have when I wake up in the morning, and the last thought I have before I go to bed.” A shrug, as if she weren’t revealing the most vulnerable parts of herself. “I spend my mornings thinking about you and what you must be doing, what outfit you wore that day, if your shoes and makeup match, or if they have your favorite flavor of coffee waiting for you in the teachers’ lounge.” 

“Winter-”

She shook her head. “When I’m finally able to see you in class, the anticipation of waiting all day comes out and I suddenly don’t feel so cold anymore, so empty, and then when you smile at me, I…” Winter could feel the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, and as much as she tried to will them down, she knew she was too tired to fight it. “I feel so good, Glynda, knowing you’re there, and that you see me, all of me, and you accept it, no matter how stupid or inconveniencing it is.” Her voice broke, and she felt a few tears slide down pale cheeks. “I knew what this was when we started it, and that was fine, but now I want more.”

It felt as if a black hole had appeared and sucked the air out of the entire area. She briefly thought how wonderful it was that her car was behind her, or else she wouldn’t have been able to hold herself up after that declaration.

“I…” _I wish I knew what to say to make it all better._

“I want more, but I can’t have it. I’m doing my best to accept that.” _To accept the fact that you’ll want nothing to do with me now._

“I…”

“I also shouldn’t have asked you if you loved me earlier. It wasn’t cool. What you feel for your husband, or even for me is none of my business, and I’m sorry. If I knew you would have sped to my house, drunk off your ass, I would have kept my mouth shut.” A wry smile, followed by delicate fingers wiping away tears. “I’m sorry for all of this, Glynda.”

She could tell Winter was starting to feel self-conscious, and that gave her enough momentum to push through her own confusion and anxiety to gently cup her face and kiss her. 

Neither of them could tell how long they had stood there lip-locked, but it didn’t really matter at that moment anyway. It felt too nice, especially with Glynda holding her close, as if she were something precious. 

Once they did break apart, Glynda continued holding Winter close, chin resting on top of her head while her smaller counterpart soothed herself in listening to the loud drumming of her heartbeat.

“I love you.” Nothing else needed to be said. Not yet, at least.


	8. Sunrises and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda won't admit she has a problem, despite it being the most obvious thing in the world. Winter is sort of over it at this point, but things have to get slightly better before getting worse...and they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just get through this together, shall we?

If someone had told Glynda that she would be sitting in her car in Winter’s driveway with a cooling cup of coffee in her hand in an attempt to get sober from an emotionally charged drinking binge, she probably would have believed it. Anything seemed possible lately. 

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” A glance over to the regally covered white-haired woman in the passenger seat made her crack a smile. 

“I still don’t understand how you can assume control in nothing but a fluffy blue robe and bunny slippers.”

“You already know I can assume control naked, so this shouldn’t surprise you.”

A soft sigh and another sip from her mug. Glynda’s lips formed a grimace at the taste. She hated cold coffee.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I usually am.” The narrowing of those blue eyes was not lost on the blonde. “And I already know once the sun is sitting high on its pedestal, what happened tonight will not be said again for the rest of our lives. That’s just how you are.”

“I’m not-”

“You are.” Why did she have to say it so simply, and with such a thoughtful look on her face?

Glynda didn’t know what to say, so instead, she decided to stare out the window and admire the sky. She always loved sunrises, even when she was a little girl. The only things that had changed were her fondness for them, and her willingness to share them with someone else. Winter didn’t realize how lucky she was...or was she? Her head ached too much for these deep thoughts. 

“I feel like the more I come to know you, the more I don’t understand.” 

Psh, if that weren’t the story of her life.

“One step forward, two steps back,” she mumbled into her cup, her eyes glued to the sky. Life was beautifully tragic and definitely unfair.

“I just want to understand.” 

_Don’t we all?_

“You already know, Winter, so I don’t see the point in saying it out loud.”

“I do.” _It’ll be real if you say it, but I know you never will._

Glynda turned to her then, eyes glittering with unshed tears. 

“I can’t.” How many times had they both heard that phrase?

“I know.” 

_I guess you were right, you really don’t have to._

A knock on the passenger window startled them both, and it was enough for Winter to splash her robe full of coffee.

"Godda-"

Another knock sounded, and Winter turned to death glare at whoever it was that decided to disturb them and ruin her robe, but a smile broke out on her face before she could resume her course of action. 

"Who is it? I can't see anything." Glynda didn't know whether to straighten up in her seat to look or scrunch down as much as possible, but seeing the soft look on her counterpart's face made the decision for her. 

Bright white hair with messily arranged pigtails was all she could see, then a face smushed against the glass. 

"What-"

"That's my sister, which means my parents aren't far behind."

Wait...sister?


	9. Siblings Are Cockblocks, But So Are The Emotional Walls We Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as they wanted to stay and figure things out, time just wasn't on their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello! It's been entirely too long, so take this for the road.

“You didn’t tell me you had a sister.”

“You didn’t ask.”

“So this is my fault?” it didn’t help that Winter was looking at her as if she were stupid, but how could she not sound so defensive and scandalized? This was not her fault. Absolutely not.

“Win Win, open the door!” came the impatient, muffled shout of the tiny girl outside of their sanctuary.

“Back up or I’ll hit you!” 

“What?!”

“Oh my god…” the comical shooing motions would have been funny if Glynda weren’t so out of sorts. This night, day, whatever time it was now, just kept getting better and better.

Finally understanding what her sister was getting at, the little girl moved out of the way, or at least enough for the door to be opened before she squished herself inside the small space. 

“How come you’re out here with this weird lady?” well, someone didn’t beat around the bush.

“She’s not weird,” a glance, “well...that’s beside the point.”

Glynda huffed.

“And you’re all gross and wet.”

“Because you scared the living daylights out of me!”

The little girl at least had the decency to look sheepish, if only for a second. 

“Sorry, Winny.”

“We’ve talked about this.”

“Ugh, I know,” a pout was beginning to form, and part of Glynda would have found it adorable, if only because of the resemblance to the girl beside her, but the gleam in her eye was making her uncomfortable.

“You didn’t answer me, though.”

“Oh, well,” Winter looked as tense as she felt. Good. “She’s someone from school. We’re close.”

_“I’ve seen and licked the most intimate parts of you, so if that’s not close, I don’t know what is.”_

As if sensing her thoughts, Winter gave her a sharp look. 

“She was just leaving.”  


Oh.

“But she looks hurt.” 

“She’s...she’s fine, Weiss. She fell.”

Did she have to sound so pained?

“I fall a lot and I don’t look like that.”

“Because you’re lucky enough to have me around.”

There was something about that statement that made Glynda’s heart clench. She was too tired to look into that.

“But-”

“Go, Weiss. I’ll be inside in a minute.”

Her mouth twisted for a moment, then a big smile spread across her face.

“Okay. Bye weird lady!”

“Um, goodbye…?” was all Glynda could force herself to mumble out.

“Glynda-”

“She’s a strange one, isn’t she?”

A pause. “We wonder who she takes after.” Winter gave a small, secret sort of smile, as if she were thinking of a joke she wasn’t in on. 

Odd how that was becoming a theme.

And the tense silence that settled between them was something she hoped she wouldn’t grow used to, but knew that inevitably she would. 

“Will I see you on Monday?”

“Yes.” _Hopefully._

Glynda only received a hum in response. It was as if she were watching Winter get out of the car in slow motion, and decided that it wasn’t good enough.

“What, Glynda?” she looked between the woman’s face and the hand on her arm. Didn’t she understand that she needed to go or else-

It felt good being kissed. It felt even better being kissed back. The ultimate feeling; however, came after, when she felt the lightness seep back into her chest, making her feel warm.

In a slight trance, Glynda leaned forward and kissed her again, more softly this time, but with the same amount of intensity.

“I think Weiss was right,” Winter mumbled, her hand resting lightly against the blonde's cheek, “you are weird.”

They both chuckled.

“I have to go.”

“I know.” 

For an extra moment they both knew they couldn’t afford, they stayed there, taking each other in, before pulling apart and going their separate ways, as they always did. 

Glynda was long gone by the time Winter reached her front door, and if she really allowed herself to, she would have felt the distance that was between them now. 

But she couldn't afford the sorrow to come flooding in; not when her parents were staring at her from the kitchen island with curiosity and something else that was entirely too unfamiliar to name. 

"You're up early."

Let the games begin.


End file.
